Outings
by cosmicgirl286
Summary: Simple one shots of Clary and Jace doing some everyday normal things, maybe a little bit of hunting in the mix. Max is alive, because I love him to much to kill. Mostly T but language might be an M, language only. Read and enjoy my little minions. Will not be on a schedule, just when ever I get a really cute idea for these two love birds.


**This is set during the series, around 4th bookish before Jace gets possessed. Sorry if I ruined it for anyone. Max is still alive and in my story there isn't a threat from Sebastian or Valentine ever. Everyone just sort of got along and worked everything out. Read and enjoy my little minions.**

"Clary." Jace said beside me on the floor, pouting with his lip out and everything.

"Clary, how much longer do we have to be here? I have nothing to do here." I swear he was turning into a teenage drama queen girl.

"The more that you complain the more that we are going to be here, Jace. Besides, there are at least 12 half naked girls around here with no boyfriend anywhere around here. Go and figure what you can do with them for the time being." He could even be here for more than an hour now couldn't he.

"First if all, Clary, they are made out of cardboard. I don't think that would look normal if I hit on them. I pretty sure that is the bloodsucker's job to do when my sister isn't around. Second, you shouldn't need an hour to pick out some comics. I have seen Isabelle shop for a completely different wardrobe in less time than it takes you to pick out a comic book. How hard could it really be?"

I flipped a good 50 comics before answering his question, partly just to piss him off even more. There was mostly hell to pay when this is over. "Well, first I have to find the right characters, and then figure out if I have that comic already from my extensive collection. Finally I have to look at condition and I would actually like the plot or not."

He groaned and rolled his eyes at me in frustration. "Now Jace, it is not very polite to roll your eyes at people. Especially when we have a young mind along with us." I motioned over at Max and Simon, who was helping the little guy to figure out what manga to read next. So far it was between Fullmetal Alchemist or Black Butler. At least the kid had good sense already.

"And why do I feel that I'm going to be paying for everything when this shopping trip is all over. I will pay for Max, but bloodsucker can pay for you." He said with a strict voice.

"Most guys pay for everything when it comes to their girlfriends. It is considerate to be very sweet and attractive. Most girls normally reward their boyfriends heavily after they buy them things." This was my last ditch effort to not have to pay for my new comics. Mom forgot to give me allowance before I went to training this morning.

I heard him shuffling to up from behind me. Anything that involved the two of us and a reward, he would normally do for me. But he would rarely go and make me a sandwich, only on days that I trained more than normally and psychically impossible stuff like that.

His toes found the way to the back of my combat boots. I only really wore them because they gave me at least a couple inches on a good day. That and they just made me look even more of a badass. His breath grazed the top of my hair because of the height difference. It took him a good week to figure out how to cuddle with me with completely enveloping me crushing me to death; something's he did more than once a night.

His slender arms warped around my middle. I'm surprised there isn't wears in my shirts from where he held me, the exact same spot every time. He could set his forearms in the slight curve of my waist that my training had started to give me. I finally had a bare amount of curves so I wouldn't be called a little girl or kid again.

"What would I get if I was to do something this normal for my normal girlfriend? Might I get a pleasant surprise when we back to the Institute and into my bedroom vicinity?" He whispered slowly in my ear, making sure that every syllable could be heard crystal clear, no misunderstanding allowed at this point.

"What makes you so sure that I'm normal? You seem to forget that I'm half angel, just like you. I find it kind of mean if you can only see me as ordinary. Might as well throw all of my dreams of being with you for the rest of my life out of the w window."

The slight bouncing and swaying that he always did stopped. He did when he was trying to think himself out of the situation that he was in, the small movements seemed to always distract him from thinking about the task at hand. Let's see what he can think of to get him out of this predicament that he weaseled himself into by accident.

"I could never see you as normal, Clary," good way to start by sucking up to me "If you were normal, I wouldn't of found you in the first place. Now that I have you, I have two different ways I want to keep you. Sometimes I just wanted to take away all of the glamour and walk with you down a busy street like a normal couple. Maybe even stopping every so often to kiss in the middle of the crosswalks, piss off the cab drivers a little bit."

The other bit still wants to show you of, but from inside a glass box. I would shrink you down and stick you in an art gallery. People would be able to see your beauty all of the time. I would be the support of artist or owner of you. And I would take you home each and every night, un-shrink you, keep you until the morning and start the entire day and process over and over each day."

"Well as sweet as that is, please don't put me in a glass box or shrink me for a matter of fact. I don't tend to do well in tight spaces, even if I am snack sized." His chest was shaking rhythmically behind me, signally that what I had said to him was extremely funny.

"Well then, if you are snack sized, can I be a people nugget? And if I can, I will request Izzy to find me a shirt that says people nugget on them. I beat that I could get a ton of girls like you used to Jace, before you meet Clary. Don't worry Clary, I like you so much better than any other girls Jace has had around. You can take me places." That boy talked more than a F-5 tornado came blow wind. I guess Izzy isn't the only one with that family trait.

I broke Jace's grasp on me, to which he groaned like an old smoker going up New York's tallest building. I sunk down on to my knees to get somewhat eye contact with Max. Those blue eyes if his where going to break a ton of hearts when he got older. Not that he doesn't have a few on his collection at the present; the little boy had already caught mine in a glass jar.

"Sure, you can be a people nugget, Max. Did you figure out what series you wanted to start next? Was Simon helping you out with most of it?"

"Yeah, he was. He knows a lot about all of the stuff they have here. He is like a walking dicton dictonry... dictionary. That was the word I was looking for, it is really hard to say. I got the Fullmetal Alchemist series because the lead guy reminded me of Jace. But jace doesn't have a metal leg, arm or both."

"Sadly, no, Jace isn't Edward with two missing body parts that he got replaced with auto mail. Did you and Simon already check out?"

"Week well we were going to, but Simon ran into a friend here or something like that. They just dye started talking about a band and lawn chairs. Do all mundies have conversations like that because you and Simon never really get that weird with your debates? I'm stretching most of the time right now."

Eric, Simon was still over by the magna talking to did Eric. They were most likely thinking up new band names and Eric was still set on the lawn chair something like that. The boy probably head more problems than the entire world put together. And if Eric was here, my number one problem was also here with him.

"Oh my gosh, Clary. It's me Sheila, Eric's girlfriend. I haven't seen you in so long. Why did you stop coming to the band practices? Just because you and Simon broke up, doesn't mean that you are not welcome. And who is this that you seem to have along with you?" She didn't point to either one of the boys, but I knew that she was talking about Jace. My anger simmered and cranked up a tiny bit inside of me.

"My name is max. I'm eleven years old and I'm Jace's brother. Why do you smell weird and what is with all of the pins on your shirt? If you would trip you could stick yourself in a vital organ and die. It wouldn't be very pleasant." Oh Max, always going to answer everyone else's questions for their own good.

"I think she was talking about Jace, max. But thank you for getting your introduction out of the way. Go and tell Simon he has ten minutes or we are leaving without him," he scampered off to go annoy the other boys. Max was a very punctual person "This is my boyfriend, Jace. Jace this is Sheila, Eric's girlfriend like she already said. She used to sit behind me in math class when I went to St. Xavier's." I dropped out and started homeschooling so that my training could work out easier. And, by a very slight bit, to have the opportunity of seeing Jace even more than I do normally.

"We all miss you terribly there. Simon barley talks to other people outside of our group and he likes to stay away from windows. But, I can see why you left. If my boyfriend looked even a eighth as good as you, Blondie, I would keep you under lock and key all the time. Don't you think so, Jace?"

She was taking this meeting thing way too seriously. Like she was only talking to Jace seriously. He sensed the same thing, stiffing behind me quickly. His head cleared pretty quickly, he pulled me into his side and grazed his lips across my forehead a couple times. Good thing that Jace was better at thus PDA thing and timing than I was.

"You have it backwards; I barely let her out of my site. I don't need some other guys coming along and sweeping her off of her feet. I promised that I myself that I would be the only one to sweep her off of her feet."

"Well you're doing a pretty damn good job at it. But I seriously doubt that Simon or your brothers are going to steal me away. One of them is eleven and the other is gay. I don't see any other guys besides the ones that I pass on the street. I don't see a Romeo and Juliet happing out of the blue on the street." The anger in my stomach was barely simmering in its pan.

"You two are so sweet, like Cinderella and Prince Charming. I can't believe you picked him up Clary. I would of never of guessed that you would of found a looker like this." Yeah, about that anger, it was almost boiling in two seconds flat.

"Some of the best things in the world are the things that you can never see coming, Sheila. Now if she picked out what she wants, we are going to pay for her comics. Mom said that dinner is in twenty minutes and the train will take at least ten minutes." Thank you for pulling me away, Jace.

"It was great seeing you. Give Eric my best for me." I gathered up my comics and pulled Jace by the hand to him to the checkout were a blue haired girl waited. I started to pull out my wallet when Jace pushed it back into my front pocket, pulled out his wallet and took out his credit card.

"Did you honestly think that I would let you pay for anything that I could give you?"

"Well after the reluctance to in the first place, I didn't think that you would with an encouragement on my part." I grabbed my plastic bag containing my new comics that Jace had bought me. The cold New York air pushed against me and blew my hair in my face and mouth. I spit it out and Jace laughed comically at me

"Well my only question now is; what is my reward for buying you something?" Oh, classic Jace. I turned around to look at him in the face, but the height difference made it hard for me to do so. I put my hands up on his shoulders and my feet on his shoes to give me an extra inch. His hand came up to cup my cheek and the curve of my back. He bent his head down slightly, his lip barley grazing mine. He moved his head back and forth repeatedly for what seemed like hours.

These tender moments made me fall even deeper in love with him. He pulled away from me and smiled at something behind me. I turned out behind me and Sheila was spying on us through the windows looking jealous. Yeah you better be jealous that I have the awesome, smoking hot boyfriend and you don't. Jace flashed his award winning smile at her a she blushed red and turned away. She knew that she had been busted for her snooping.


End file.
